The invention relates to a control for controlling the discharge of media from a dispenser. Such dispensers permit operation or actuation with one hand, for example, by a stroke for opening a valve, or by a pumping action. Such dispensers may be gripped or actuated single-handedly. Thereby two fingers of the hand press against remote end faces to squeeze the upper and lower ends of the dispenser towards each other and actuate the control. A return spring, then returns the control of the dispenser from the actuated end position to the initial or rest position. The dispenser may also be constructed for a single dose usage in which it is unnecessary to return the dispenser to the initial or rest position.
Numerous media, such as pharmaceutical media, need to be administered only at specific points in time, in given regular or irregular periods on the basis of special variables, such as medical body values or the like. Strictly maintaining this schedule is achievable only by few people, as experience shows, especially when their capabilities are reduced by illness.